Indina Potter's Story
by emmy.hopper.3
Summary: Indina Potter is Harry Potters older sister, and no this isn't the usual story, she did die along with Lily and James Potter and everyone else who died in the films/books. When Voldemort 'killed' them, he didn't actually kill them, he put them into an unwakeable a coma that can only be broken when he dies, so how will Harry take having his loved ones back? Full summary inside.
1. Summary

So what if everyone that Voldemort and his death eaters killed didn't actually die, but they all went into a unwakeable a coma that can only be broken when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named gets killed and the hold he has on his death eaters break, and when that finally comes true how is everyone going to take it when everyone starts coming back from the dead; Lily, James, Indina, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred, Cedric, Dumbledore, members of the Order, Alastair Moody, all of them, even Hedwig. But finally when Voldemort dies they all come back. But how is Harry going to take it when he has gone 17 years without his parents and sister, they are like strangers to him, but the strangest thing is, they don't think they ever left. They were all in an individual trance where they all carried on life the way they wanted to. So for example Indina's trance was about going to Hogwarts and growing up to be an Auror, and that is what happened. Where as Lily's trance was about making the world better for her children to live in, which also happened. So how will they take it to know the last 17 years of their lives wasn't reality and that it was all a lie, and that even though everything that happened is still in their memories they now have to start a new life, but is this for better of worse? Sounds a lot better than what it is I'm just not good at summaries.


	2. Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

I jolted upright into a sitting position and looked at my surroundings. Where was I? It looked light a dungeon? I stared in bewilderment as everyone around me rose like I had moments ago. It was then that I noticed all the strangers, except 2 people in this room who I knew extremely well, Lily and James Potter, AKA my mum and dad. Everyone around me looked as confused as I was. What the hell happened? One minute I was practising spells with my brother and the next? My mum looked at me confused as did dad, but then their eyes flickered to everyone nearby.

"Lily? James? Is that really you?" Some man with curly brown hair that touched his shoulders, a matching moustache and brown eyes questioned my parents.

"Sirius?" Dad questioned.

He nodded and then they all stood up and ran at each other, meeting in the middle to start a group hug. Who is Sirius? And who are all these other people that are staring around like they don't know where they are. One other person in the room I recognised as well. He had short flaming red hair that stood up in a couple of places and chocolate brown eyes. He was only a few feet away from me so I budged over slightly towards him.

"Fred what is going on?" I asked him.

He looked at me like I was some stranger. Did he not recognise me? How could he not? We were together? Have been for like a year. But even now I looked into his eyes and felt like I didn't know him at all. Seriously what was going on?

"Do I know you?" Fred questioned me.

"I don't think so. What is happening? Why are we here?"

"Your asking me? The last thing I remember is being crushed by a wall in Hogwarts. I died!" He panicked.

"James? Lily? Sirius? How are you here?" Another man with short light brown hair and a matching moustache approached the three still in a group hug, joining in with it for a split second before pulling away.

It was then that I took a minute to look around at everyone. My parents were here, that's not out of the usual, that Sirius guy was here, along with that other guy that just hugged them 3, then there was a short women with purple shoulder length hair, then Fred. I also saw a guy who I kind of recognised, but couldn't really pin point him, but he was in a Hogwarts Hufflepuff Quidditch uniform so I knew I recognised him from school. Then there was Dumbledore, everyone knew who he was. Professor Snape, he was the Potions teacher than no one liked. There was a couple more people who I didn't recognise at all, and then finally I saw Moody, he was one of the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor's at Hogwarts. One that shocked me though was that Hedwig was here, Harry's and my owl. There was also some members of the order, I remember them from years ago, they were all on a poster somewhere.

"Come here Hedwig." I whistled.

The bird looked at me like I was a stranger and then flew straight onto Fred's shoulder. I looked at her strangely but shrugged it off, knowing there was something very strange about this situation anyway.

"Mum? Dad? What's happening?" I asked scared.

"We're not sure hunny. Remus? Sirius? You have any ideas? Snape is that you?" Mum asked.

"Lily?" He questioned.

"Okay we all need to relax, something is definitely happening here. But James? Lily? Indina? You all died, that is the thing I am most weirded out about." Sirius said.

"They're not the only ones that died here Sirius, so did you. Everyone in this room has died. Lily, James, Indina, you all died 17 years ago, that's why Harry is so famous now. Sirius, you died 2 years ago, Professor Dumbledore you died last year, Mad Eye you only died 6 months ago, Hedwig the same. Snape, Remus, Tonks I'm not sure about you. Cedric you died 3 years ago. You lot died over the years, you were all in the old generation of the order. And myself, I remember myself dead on the floor today. That was the last thing I remember." Fred said, pointing at everyone as he said their names.

"Excuse me? I did not die, I know you, your Fred Weasley, I know your whole family, I went to Hogwarts with you, we're dating. You're the headmaster, Snape your the Potions professor, Mad Eye your the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Hedwig is mine and Harry's bird. As for everyone else I don't know any of you, except my parents obviously. Dad is an Auror, Mum is the Minister of Magic." I said.

"I hate to tell everyone this but Fred's right. I remember myself dying today as well, in the battle, Bellatrix killed me." Remus said.

"I'm the same as Remus." Tonks said.

"Nagini killed me." Snape confessed.

"Well so all of us we're dead? Are we still dead? Is this a dream? Because I have been living for the last 17 years, not dead, how was I dead? I know people in this room that I would only know if I was alive." I panicked.

"How did we die?" Lily asked.

"Voldemort killed you." Dumbledore said.

"Voldemort? He's dead. James killed him years ago. I remember." Lily said.

"I didn't hunny. The last thing I remember is sending the kids of to Hogwarts. The last thing I remember about Voldemort is he disappeared off the face of the earth when he killed Alice and Frank Longbottom and tried to kill Neville but failed and then disappeared because of some prophecy that said if he didn't kill a boy who was born at the end of July then he would come after him and kill him one day." James revealed.

"No, are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Positive." James replied.

"We didn't die, James you did, Neville wasn't targeted, Harry was." Some man said.

"Frank? How is this possible?"

"I don't know because Alice and I weren't killed either." Frank said gesturing to a women next to him who I assumed was Alice.

"Well both of you are wrong. Voldemort killed both of you and Indina, then tried to go for Harry but the love you gave him Lily protected him and the curse backfired and then Voldemort along with your bodies disappeared of the face of the Wizarding World. Well this is obviously where you have been. I think what has happened here is you have all thought you were carrying on the life you wanted to live, like a never ending dream, and you have been in this trance for 17 years. Harry is 18 now. And you Alice and Frank were tortured by Bellatrix using the Cruciatus Curse, you went insane and eventually died in Hospital. " Dumbledore explained.

"How is that possible, the last time I saw Harry we was waving him off on his first year of Hogwarts and Indina was in her third year." James said.

"And the last time I saw Harry was when he left for his last year at Hogwarts." Lily said.

"And I was just with Harry 5 minutes ago, we were practising spells at the burrow,your home, he had just become of age." I said to Fred.

"That wasn't real. I don't know you. I know of you but I don't know you." Fred said.

"Okay so we know something weird is going on here. The last thing I remember is being in Grimmauld Place with you and Tonks trying to get you together." Sirius said.

"I don't know what to say. I remember myself dying, that's all I remember." Remus said.

"Okay well just so were clear the last thing you did that was real was confront You-Know-Who before he killed you in Godrics Hollow, same with you Lily and you were just a 3 year old when he took your life Indina. Sirius you went to save Harry in his 5th year at Hogwarts when he found the crystal ball. Dumbledore, Harry said you were killed by Snape last year in the astronomy tower. Mad-eye you died transferring Harry from his Aunt and Uncles house to the Burrow when we all took the polyjuice potion and became him and that is when George lost part of his ear, and the same with Hedwig she died that night too. Alice and Frank you both went insane in hospital like Dumbledore said. As for everyone else I don't know anything except you were in the order." Fred said.

"Okay this is not the time to freak out anyone, first if we really were dead we need to get out of here and find out if this is even reality, because apparently the last 17 years of my life haven't been. We need to find a way out." Mum said.

"I guess we could try the door." Dad said.

As I was standing right by it I tried to unlock it, but to no avail.

"Does anyone have a wand so we can unlock it?" I asked.

"No. Everyone stand back." Mad-eye said.

We all stood back against the far wall as Mad-Eye stood up. He banged his stick whilst staring intently at the brick wall. All of a sudden the bricks shattered and we was all staring out at the dark night sky. We was in an abandoned dungeon by the looks of things and nothing was around, no other house, nothing. We all slowly walked out and onto the street.

"Okay we need to figure out where we are and how to get back to everyone." Remus said.

"Are you crazy? We can't all just show up we're all dead." I said.

"Well you can all do what you like but me myself want my family and friends to know that I am not dead and to try and get back on track with my life." Fred said.

"Yeah hunny don't you want to see the real Harry? He doesn't know us, wouldn't it be nice for him and us to get to know each other. Yeah we saw him in the trance we were in but he doesn't know us, hasn't seen us in 17 years." Mum said.

"I didn't think of it like that. I guess that sounds fair." I muttered.

"Okay well we somehow need to set up a portkey. I have my stick that can make one but we need an object to enchant it." Mad-Eye said.

Dad took off one of his shoes and gave it over to the man with one fake eye. He started whispering spells and enchantments, with Snapes help. Once he was finished he told everyone to take hold.

"Where is it taking us?" Fred asked.

"Hogwarts." Mad-Eye said.

"You can't apparate in and out of Hogwarts." Fred said.

"With my help you can. I am the current headmaster of Hogwarts, I will always be able to do that as long as I am headmaster." Snape said.

"Your headmaster?" I questioned.

He nodded his head and so we all grabbed hold of the portkey as Mad-Eye counted down from 5 and as he finished the number 1 I felt a swirling sensation as we were lifted away into the sky. We landed in Hogwarts and I didn't recognise the room we were in but due to it saying headmaster above the door I figured that is where we were.

"So we can't exactly just walk down and make out like we never went anywhere. How will we work this?" Mum asked.

"Well this is going to be a mystery to everyone, so tell me if you don't want to do this but I think Indina should go down since no one recognises her since she was a toddler when you disappeared and no one will be freaked out by your face." Fred said.

"Okay. Where am I going?" I asked.

"Just follow the noise." Dumbledore said.

"Hold on. When I died there was a war going on I don't think she should go alone. I have a twin, I can pull of going down with her everyone will just think I'm George and I haven't been gone for 17 years it won't be too much of a surprise." Fred said.

"Okay then." I said,

So we did exactly that. The castle was exactly how it was in my dreams, or whatever I was in. But I did follow the noise. There wasn't much, which was always a good sign since there was a war going on here. But the castle was in ruins, it was destroyed.

"I can't believe this, what happened?" I asked Fred.

"Voldemort and his death eaters attacked the castle. People died, a lot of people so if everyone who has died because of this war has come back I want to know where everyone else is." Fred replied.

"I can't believe this is possible." I said.

"Me either."

We finally reached the bottom of the stairs and the doors to the great hall were open wide. I looked to Fred to gesture him in but he shook his head.

"I can't. I can see my family, if I walk in now they're all going to be so surprised. Lead them out here." He said.

"Fred it's gonna be better for you to go in with me. This is strange but if everyone finds out at once it will be easier." I said.

He sighed and then followed me in. We went unnoticed for a few seconds, everyone was helping their injured family and friends, a lot of people sobbing over their lost family members. More bodies were being moved out. I looked over to what I assumed were Fred's family as they all had the matching flaming red hair and they were all sitting round just crying their eyes out. I looked to Fred. I could see he didn't know what to do. He couldn't exactly go over there and just say hi like nothing happened.

"Don't worry. Just approach them. You can't go about it any other way. It is gonna be strange but it is the only way." I told him.

So together, since he pulled my arm with him, we approached his family members. They were all so upset. How is this possible for us to come back like this? They all looked up as they saw him approach but some of them turned their gaze back to their laps except one women.

"Hi George." She said.

George? Was that the twin he mentioned earlier. Yes, that was his twin. Well this was easier this way I suppose, now he could wean them in to telling them it was Fred. As I looked to a few feet away I saw an identical looking Fred, slowly approaching, but looking at his feet. Well, how is this going to pan out? He approached and then the rest of the family lifted their heads again, absolutely wide eyed. The twins hadn't noticed each other yet though. George sat down, still staring at his feet before his head rose and him and Fred's eyes linked.

"Freddie?" He questioned.

"It's me Georgie." Fred choked.

George stood straight up and ran the few feet to his brother before pulling him into a bone crushing hug, both of them sobbing and then the rest of the family joining in. I backed away and looked at some people around the great hall. I saw an incredibly tall man just standing there. I knew him, that was Hagrid. See the weird thing about this trance was that I knew most of the people in this room that looked around my age. Then I caught sight of Ron and Hermione. Where was Harry? Then Hagrid stepped aside and I saw him. Except he looked straight past me and to where the Weasley's were. He nudged Ron and Ron diverted his gaze from Hermione to his family. He walked over to them, obviously upset and obviously he hasn't seen Fred yet. I mean he was in the middle of his family crushing him. Obviously they would be, they thought he was dead, well he was dead just 1 hour ago. Once he reached them though, along with Hermione and Harry they noticed him when they all separated. He looked just as shocked as everyone else as well as did my brother who didn't know me and one of his best friends, who also didn't know me.

"What? How is this possible?" Ron asked Fred.

"I don't know mate but it is possible. Now get over here and hug your brother before I die again." Fred joked.

That was Fred for you, he had to turn every serious situation into a joke. That was why we were such an amazing couple in my trance. But looking at him now and looking into his eyes I feel like I know nothing about him, he's just another stranger I know the name off, but at the same time I feel like I know him so well. As Ron joined in on another group hug, everyone's attention seemed to divert to the people that had just walked into the great hall. I thought they were staying upstairs.


	3. Chapter 2: Introductions&Confusion

Previously:

As Ron joined in on another group hug, everyone's attention seemed to divert to the people that had just walked into the great hall. I thought they were staying upstairs.

Now:

Crap! Well now the truth is out, Remus, Tonks and Snape were back from the dead. Just them 3 had entered. Good, if Harry saw mum and dad he wouldn't know what to do. He didn't know me, which hurt but it was reality, he will know me soon though. It all happened so soon. The three of them approached and people threw themselves at them. I was so baffled that this was even possible that I knew these people but they didn't know me. Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley's all threw themselves at Remus and Tonks and even Harry hugged Snape along with Hermione.

"What is happening?" McGonagall came running over.

When she caught sight of the scene before her the eyes below her glasses widened like she had seen a ghost, she may as well have.

"Fred? Remus? Tonks? Severus? How is this happening?"

By now everyone had crowded round all of the people that an hour ago were dead. Their minds must be as muddled as mine is right now, and this isn't even the half of it.

"We don't know. But here why don't we let Indina explain the rest." Remus said.

People didn't know who to look at, they didn't know me, but when Remus, Tonks, Fred and Severus all looked at me they all diverted their gave to me.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Harry..." I stammered on.

"I know you. You're the girl I've been seeing in my dreams for years. Warning me when Voldemort was about to attack. Who are you though?" He asked.

"I'm Indina... Your sister." I said.

"What? That's not possible. My sister died 17 years ago." He said.

"Yeah and these guys were dead an hour ago. Everything is possible I guess. We don't know how it happened either but loads of us just woke up in a room together. Over the last 17 years I have had a life. I know every single person in this room but they don't know me because I've been in a trance since I died, and I lived the life I wanted to live only to find out today that it wasn't reality."

"I don't understand. Is it just you lot?" Harry asked.

"Hold on Harry. I don't think you should believe her just like that. She is saying she is your sister but you don't know for sure." Hermione said.

"Hermione but we have never seen her before, and she is with Fred, Remus, Tonks and Snape saying she is my sister who has came back from the dead. It happened to them 4 why couldn't it happen to her?" Harry asked.

"I guess it is possible." Hermione then turned to me. "You say you know everyone here because of your trance. Name some people." She said.

"Okay. Your Hermione Granger, your muggleborn. That's Ron, he's pure-blood along with his family Fred, George, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ginny who is dating my brother Harry. But last year she was dating that boy Dean Thomas." I said pointing to Dean. "Who now is dating Lavender Brown." I said pointing to Lavender. "Who used a love position on Ron last year."

"I don't understand. You weren't here, we don't know you but you know everything that happened." Hermione said.

"I was in a trance." I said.

"Yeah but how is your trance exactly the same to our world?"

"I don't know. But it isn't just us who is here."

"Who else is here?" Harry asked.

"There is members of the order including: Mad-Eye, Frank and Alice Longbottom." I said looking to Neville as his eyes widened and he started babbling but couldn't get the words out as he fainted. "A couple of people that I didn't know. Cedric... Dumbledore..." They all looked so surprised but I carried on... "Hedwig, Sirius... And mum and dad." I said looking straight to Harry.

"Mum and dad are here?" The tears in his eyes were evident. "And Sirius?" I could tell he was choking up.

"Yeah they are here." I said.

I expected Harry to run straight off to find him but he surprised me strongly by pulling me into a bone crushing hug. The tears spilled over my eyes at the display of affection. He didn't hate me then for surprising him like this.

"Where are they?" He asked pulling away.

"Dumbledore's office." I said.

Harry, along with myself, and pretty much everyone in the Great Hall followed behind us as we followed Harry who was racing up to see the parents he hasn't seen in 17 years unless it was through a photo or a mirror in his first year at Hogwarts. As soon as he bombarded into the office he didn't even hesitate to see if it was them just went straight to them as they pulled him into a hug. They all cried, and they gestured for me to join which I did. Then we all just enjoyed each other's embrace. I know I have seen them in my trance but it wasn't real, and I felt like I hadn't seen them in 17 years, and I missed them greatly. Once we had enjoyed the moment, and everyone had hugged everyone, including Harry and myself having a moment with our godfather; Sirius Black. Once everyone had said their hellos we all decided to go down to the great hall to discuss further about everything.

"I just don't know how this is possible." Dumbledore said. "But it is because I was in trance as well. I was carrying on with life, still the head of the school, but without my hand injury." He finished.

"I think I've come up with something. How long ago would you say you woke up from this trance?" Hermione asked.

"2 hours ago I would say." Dad said.

"And You-Know-Who died around 2 hours ago would you say Harry?"

"Yeah about that. Why?" Harry asked.

"Because what I think has happened is that You-Know-Who died 2 hours ago, the same time you lot woke up. He had a certain hold over his followers, so that if he called they would have to come, they would be automatically apparated to where he wanted them. And I think when he and his followers killed all of you lot because he wasn't that strong when you all were killed that he didn't kill you as such but put you in a coma type thing, and so when he died that coma woke you all. I don't know how that is possible but that seems to be what has happened." Hermione explained.

"Hermione, you're a genius." Sirius said. "That makes perfect sense." He added.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as making sense because this is an extremely bizarre situation but with everything running through my head that is the one that seems more possible, even though this shouldn't be possible. But finally after all this time of being in a war we can carry on, and we haven't had any permanent losses." Professor McGonagall said.

"I agree. After all the dark days this is finally the light at the end of the tunnel." Molly Weasley said.

We all agreed that after everything that everyone that was actually in the presence experienced this was an amazing thing. Everyone had all their families back, and as more people started appearing everyone finally felt whole again, like they're was never a war, and the only proof that there was a war is the broken down and destroyed castle and the memories of the once hurt but now healed victims. Then to celebrate everyone returning and becoming one again we all celebrated with our individual families. But for my family, who are the Potter's and the Weasley's mixed together even though we don't really know each other headed back to Grimmauld Place to celebrate. Once we arrived there, Sirius being the guy who had made the jokes along with the twins all the way home found his secret stash of Butterbeer and Firewhisky and we cracked them open, ignoring reality for the night and just having a good time before waking and figuring something out in the morning about where to go from here.

The next day, me being the only 18 year old plus who wasn't hungover swung myself out of the bedroom I had been allowed to sleep in along with Ginny and Hermione and creaked down the stairs of 12 Grimmauld Place; the old safe house. Luckily it didn't need to be used for that anymore and everyone could live in peace from having to deal with that monster for years since he gained power again. When Harry was trying to explain to me last night what he had to deal with since first year I was so stunned, because in my trance there was no Voldemort, just the happy Harry Potter who hadn't been famous since he was 1 years old. Once I walked downstairs into the kitchen I saw Harry sitting at the long wooden table talking to dad. They hadn't seen or heard me yet so I pulled back and hid behind the wall to see what they were talking about.

"Everyone always told me I looked like you, but I never really knew you so I couldn't agree. I only had 1 photo of you with mum and then a little one of Indina. Now I know what they are talking about. Seeing you in person and being able to talk to you like this and actually get a reply is so surreal. I never thought I would see you again. The weirdest thing is that your my dad but I don't know you. I want all that to change. To just live like a normal family because I haven't had that, except with the Weasley's, they were great to me, always have been." Harry said.

"I want that to change too son, and it will, we will know each other, we all need to start over again, so much has changed, obviously it has we were dead for 17 years. I'm just glad you had the Weasley's, but I also hate the fact of you didn't know you were a wizard until you were found by Hagrid." Dad said.

"You don't even know the half of it. For years I was the boy under the stairs who was treated like crap all the time until I went away to Hogwarts and when I returned they were all scared of me. But this may sound horrible but I liked that. After years of being thrown around by Dudley I liked the fact that they would no longer approach me."

"Don't worry son, everyone hated the Dursley's, they were the most un-wizard muggles I had ever laid my eyes on, but I only met them once, and even that was by mistake. We had passed them in London on the way to Diagon Alley. If it wasn't for Lily calling that Petunia women they would have just walked past, you mum was pregnant with you, around 8 months and Indina was almost 2. They had never met Indina, never even wanted to. They are disgusting human beings and always will be."

"You're telling me. But that is all over now and you're back and we can start over. But we do need to spend some family time together. How about me, you, mum and Indina go out for dinner tonight, just the four of us and we can get to know each other." Harry said.

"How about lunch? I don't think I can wait until dinner to find out about that small red headed girl that can't take her eyes off you." Dad teased.

"Oh, Ginny... That is-." I walked in just then so Harry could not have to go through the awkward conversation of explaining his either girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, or soon to be girlfriend to dad, he has had enough drama for the moment.

"Hi you two." I said.

"Hi Indina. What do you say to going out for lunch today, just us 3 and your mum to try and get to know each other all a little bit better?" Dad asked.

"Sure that sounds like fun. But for now how about some coffee? Anyone know where the coffee pot is around this house?" I asked.

Just then Fred and George came waltzing into the kitchen, looking surprisingly very energized to say they had drunk tuns of Firewhisky last night.

"Follow me my lady to the kitchen." One of them, I think Fred joked.

I thought he didn't know me. Well, that was a bit of a weird way to act in front of someone you just practically met yesterday. Oh well I can't complain. It is strange going from someone who used to date Fred to a stranger in less than 24 hours. But it was just something I would have to adjust to. Dad gave him the eye.

"Sorry sir, would you like some coffee?" Fred asked.

"No thank you... Fred? George? Harry has filled me in on the names today so just give me a while to remember and I will know you all like the back of my hand."

"Well then I'll just let you figure my name out while's I get some coffee for myself and George and your daughter." He laughed.

I followed Fred whiles George sat down next to Harry. He walked through the dining room and into a small kitchen area. He started potting around the kitchen making 3 cups of coffee whiles I sat at him, just enjoying the view.

"So Indina, can I talk to you about something?" Fred asked.

"Of course Fred." I replied.

"You know yesterday how you said we knew each other in your trance and how we were dating. Well last night I just couldn't shut my mind down on how I used to date you, but how now I have no idea who you are and I was just wondering if we could get to know each other. You seem like the type of girl I would enjoy having as a friend."

"We can absolutely get to know each other. And just so you know how when I said yesterday that in my trance I wanted to become an Auror, well out here it is different and I am very much into jokes, so I would like to think I am the type of girl you would want as a friend since we have the same interests. But also one weird thing is as well is that how in my trance we were dating, out here I feel like I don't know you at all, so I want to get to know you too." I said.

"Great. Well today I assume you want to spend with your family but tonight or tomorrow whenever your free just let me know and we can talk."

"Great. Oh and thanks for the coffee." I said taking my cup and heading in the direction of the dining room and taking a seat next to my dad as Fred took a seat across from me, next to George, looking forward to lunch to get to know the family who I never really knew, not really.

 **AUTHOR NOTE: PLEASE R &R AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKED IT. IS THIS STORY WORTH CARRYING ON? THANK YOU.**


	4. Chapter 3: Getting to know the Family

I sat at the table in the Leaky Cauldron, opposite my mum, who was sat next to my dad, who was opposite Harry. We had just arrived here for our family lunch. Hopefully we can try and be normal, I really wanted to get to know everyone.

"Okay what does everyone want to drink?" Dad asked.

"A butterbeer please. Indina you have to get one they are to die for." Harry told me.

"Okay then, I'll have one too. How are you buying this guys?" I asked.

"I have a volt in Gringotts, I went there this morning, that's where I went. Boy did I attract some attention, I guess not everyone is used to seeing a dead person alive." Dad laughed.

"James." Lily scolded.

"Calm down I'm only joking." He laughed again.

Well something I knew about my dad was that he was a joker, and with my mum she was the serious parent. They were the perfect combination of parents, you always have to have the fun and playful one and then the serious one who takes no shit. I really do love my parents though.

"So that is 4 butterbeers then." Dad said.

"You haven't taken everyone's orders." I pointed out.

"I don't need to. I went to school with your mum since we were 11, I know everything about your mum." Dad said, looking at me then at mum towards the end of the sentence.

"This is true." Mum said.

Dad went up to the bar to order our drinks whiles I look at mum and Harry. I didn't really know what to say. Do I even call my mum, mum? Or do I call her Lily? It is like talking to a stranger really. I decided to go with neither.

"So, what was Hogwarts like when you were there?" I asked, looking at mum.

"It was incredible. I was obviously muggle born so I had no idea that I was a witch until the middle of July when my letter came. But to say I had no idea I caught on pretty quick, I was top of my class." Mum said proudly.

"Just like Hermione, she had no idea either." Harry said.

"She seems like a nice girl that Hermione. She seems like a lovely girl." Mum said.

"She is, she is really nice. What was dad like in school?" Harry asked.

"Well your Dad was very much like Fred and George. There was himself, and Sirius, Remus and this other guy called Peter. They were the best of friends. They used to go by the Marauders. They're nicknames were Prongs, who was your dad, Padfoot was Sirius, Moony was Remus and then Peter was Wormtail."

"Peter is a dick though." Harry said.

"Harry is right though. He was the one who betrayed us to that monster. That is how he found out our address, we trusted Peter to be our secret keeper and he betrayed us, but he died years ago now from what I have heard." Mum said.

"I'm glad he's dead then if that is what he was like." I said.

"Yeah. But Dad and his friends made this map called the Marauders Map. It shows the whole of Hogwarts Castle and it shows footprints of the individual people that walk through it. I had it in third year and still have it now, but I have finished school now so I'll give it probably to my kids when I have them." Harry said.

"No way that's awesome. Dad seems really cool when he was in school."

"That's because I was." Dad walked over and sat back down in his seat.

We all laughed at him as he carried on talking.

"School was the best years of my life, I will never forget them. If it weren't for Peter Pettigrew everything about school would have been perfect. Even the fact that your mum hated me in school made waking up worth it to get her to love me." Dad said.

"You hated dad in school?" Harry and I said simultaneously.

Mum laughed and then replied. "I didn't hate him but his childish behaviour and pranks used to really get under my skin, and with Sirius dating my best friend Marley he was always with her and your dad used that as excuse to spend time with me. Then I was appointed Head Girl and your dad was appointed Head Boy and then we had to share a common room and eventually we got together." Mum said.

"I can't believe that dad." I said.

"Me neither." Harry said.

"Okay but enough of me when I was in school. Harry, what were you like in school?" Dad asked.

"I was just the usual kid, sort of. School was a good experience but something happened every year which didn't make it the best. But Voldemort is dead now so he can't hurt any of us anymore."

"Okay and what about Ginny? What is going on with her?" Dad asked.

I looked at Harry and I could see the embarrassment on his face. Something has definitely happened with them two, they seem really adorable together though, but as long as Harry is happy I don't mind what happens.

"Well we used to date a year ago for a few months but it was a secret, no one knew, but we talked about getting back together after the war had ended but I don't really know how to mention it." Harry said.

"I guess there is no certain way to bring it up, if it is meant to be it will happen. But you should definitely make a move, you would be completely adorable together." I said.

He laughed a little and then replied, "I do want to be with her it's just getting the courage to make the move."

"Yeah I know. But how about we order some food because I am starving."

"Definitely." Mum passed the menus around the table.

I looked at my menu and decided on hunters chicken which was chicken, bacon and cheese with a side of chips and beans. As everyone ordered I wondered if things were going to stay this good, if I would be this happy forever. I hope so. Once everyone had finished their meals and another round of drinks was finished we all headed back to Grimmauld Place, going through the floo network. It was 4pm once we arrived back all the kids were in the garden. Molly was in the kitchen preparing dinner and Arthur was no where to be seen. They were all sat on the grass, the sun beaming down on them. There was Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George. Harry and I joined them in their conversation about Hogwarts.

"They said it should be re-built by September in time for everyone to go off to Hogwarts again. They also said that everyone that was in seventh year last year gets to resit their year since it was so awful since death eaters were practically running the castle. So Harry, Ron, Hermione you all get the opportunity to go back to school for another year." Fred said.

"No thanks, I don't want to have to resit another year." Ron said.

"Yeah me either, I just want to become an Auror already." Harry added.

"What and you think that you can become an Auror without your N.E.W.T.S, no chance Harry you need to return to get the grades you need." Ginny said.

"Yeah come on boys it will be nice to have one sane year without anything out of the ordinary happening." Hermione said.

"Well I'll consider it." Harry said.

"I wont. I dont need any more grades than what I have, I don't know what I want to be yet so I'll spend the year figuring it out." Ron said.

Fred and George then starting laughing their heads off. What was so funny? I looked at them curiously as the carried on cracking up. Once they composed themselves they looked at us and George started talking. I know the difference between them since George has part of his ear chopped off.

"You really think mum is going to let you relax for the year. Let me tell you know when she finds out, if she doesn't already know about this new thing about you getting to resit she will make you go to Hogwarts. When we left she made us go out and get jobs but that is only because we couldn't go back. But we had the money from Harry after the triwizard tournament so we opened up our joke shop." George said.

"Yeah good luck on thinking you can stay home." Fred added.

"Trust me, she will let me stay home, I am not resitting my year at Hogwarts." Ron said.

"You didn't even slightly sit it Ron, we were searching for and destroying horcruxes, you didn't even get on the Hogwarts Express. So your just going to your last year at Hogwarts." Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes at her and just started another conversation about quidditch but I just tuned out, staring at Fred as he smiled and joked around with his family. He really was gorgeous with his darker ginger hair than he had years ago, I knew this through pictures, and his bright blue eyes. I got up and walked into the kitchen for a drink, had a glass of water out of the tap but as soon as I was about to walk outside I was yanked into the hallway, the door closed behind me. I straightened myself up and stared into the eyes of Fred Weasley.

"What the hell Fred?" I asked.

"Hey, you said to get you when I wanted to talk, and I saw you were free so I thought hey, perfect time to talk. Let's go into my bedroom." Fred said.

I followed him up the stairs and walked into a bedroom with 2 double beds in it. I flopped down onto the bed that Fred sat on and looked up at him, waiting for him to talk.

"So tell me a bit about you." Fred said.

"Well there isn't much to tell, I was dead for 17 years and I don't remember anything from when I was a baby. So you talk." I said.

"Well I have 1 sister and 5 brothers, Bill is the oldest, then Charlie, Percy, George, Ron and then Ginny. We grew up in the Burrow, we never really had much money growing up, but now I own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with George, have done for a year now. Then I died and woke up to a really pretty girl who knew me but I didn't know her."

"Well your very sweet, and I did know you, sort of. In my trance I knew you. But in there you didn't own your joke shop or anything like that."

"That was a very messed up world then. So Indina, let's start from the bottom. What's your favourite colour?"

"Red. Yours?"

"Green. Like a bright neon green. What's your favourite film?"

"I don't know. I haven't watched a film before. That sounds so silly, but I like romance and all of that so I picture I would like a romance type film, or a comedy. What's yours?" I asked.

"Mine is Blended. It is some muggle film, I watched it with Harry before, he brought a DVD player round, it is still here now and we have a bunch of DVD's. Maybe we can watch one some time."

"I'd like that. When I was growing up until obviously when I was 3 I remember the muggle things around our house, my mum was muggle born so she is big on televisions and stuff." I said.

"Yeah we have a television, thanks to Harry, before if we wanted to watch one of them film things mum or dad would cast a spell with the film in their mind and a big screen would appear, like a bubble type thing. It was so cool."

"Can you show me?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, grabbing his wand off his bedside table. "televario." He muttered and then a screen came on and a film started. At the start it said blended.

"Oh blended. Wanna watch it?" I asked him.

"Of course, you are going to love it."


	5. Chapter 4: House Viewings&Paperwork

May 31st

I swung my legs out of my bed at 12 Grimmauld Place as I heard my name being called from downstairs. Trying to wind my mum up and partly because I can't be arsed I apparated downstairs into the hallway.

"Yes mum." I said.

"Oh stop doing that Indina, I can't adjust to it." She complained.

I laughed at her. Things were going amazing for me at the minute, ever since my trance ended and I woke up to the real world I realised how much more real it felt than the trance. One thing I did learn about the trance I was in was that my life was everything Harry's was just without Voldemort, like I know about when Fred and George set off loads of fireworks in the great hall, I know about the potions book that Snape wrote when he was the half blood prince, I know about everything that wasn't to do with Voldemort. I also remembered that Sirius was in my trance after all, because when I first woke up I didn't know who he was, along with Remus, he was there too. But Tonks wasn't because she is an Auror and they weren't really needed because there was no evil in my trance.

That is the one thing I like, because I remember everything about Hogwarts that Harry knows about so we can talk about it like I was actually there.

It has been 4 weeks since I woke up and I have gotten so close to mum, dad, Harry and all the Weasleys. Harry and Ginny are getting close as well which he has been talking to me about, and I am getting so close to Fred.

"Sorry mum, I can't help it." I laughed.

She smiled at me as we walked into the kitchen were breakfast was being served. I sat down in the middle of Fred and George as I piled my plate high with pancakes. Everyone else sat down as well.

"So now that Dumbledore is finally reinstated as the headmaster of Hogwarts he is saying the school is definitely going to be ready for everyone to go back in time. So Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny you are all going off to Hogwarts, if you're parents want you too, but Ron and Ginny, you are both going." Molly says.

"So is Harry." Mum said.

Harry looked at mum as if to say 'do I seriously need to do another year there' and she just gave him the 'yes you do' look.

"I am going, my parents think it is for the best as well now that they have their memories back, it is like I never left." Hermione said.

"Hermione that's great, I'm glad you've got your parents back." Dad said to her.

"I'm so happy I have them back."

"So what is everyone's plans when the kids go off to Hogwarts?" Molly asked.

"Well we'll be at our joke shop." Fred and George said.

"I will be with them." I said.

That is what we decided, that since I am into all of that I would make a career out of it, I have been helping them make some products over the last few weeks and we have really succeeded in making some successful products. We are opening the shop up in 6 weeks once we have re-decorated, made more products and got them all stocked on the shelves.

"My job for Potions Master is ready for September." Mum said.

"And my Auror job is secured as well, I start in 3 days." Dad said.

"Then everyone else carries on doing what they were doing before." Sirius said.

"What about you Sirius? You're a free man now." Harry said.

"I'm going to be an Auror, I start in 3 days as well."

"You and James sticking together, how did we not know that was going to happen, you two were inseparable in school, if you weren't constantly after me and harassing me I would have thought you were together." Mum joked.

"Me and James we're together, right buddy?" Sirius laughed.

"Definitely Sirius." Dad joked.

We all cracked up at that and then made small conversation as we ate breakfast.

"So guys, how does going to the shop today sound? We could tidy it up a little bit and maybe start re-decorating."

"You know what I was thinking, there is a flat on the top of it and I honestly wouldn't mind moving into it, what do you guys think?" George whispered so no one would hear.

"It is 3 bed, it could be good." Fred said.

"I don't know guys, I've just got my family back, I don't really want to move away from them just yet." I said.

"Between us four..." Sirius said, leaning into us. "You're mum and dad have been looking for houses in Diagon Alley since you are going to be working there, Harry and Lily are going to be at Hogwarts and it would be good having a house up the road from the train station so you can get there easily. James is going to be all over the place so it would be good to have a place right in the town. They have got a viewing today, don't tell them I told you." Sirius whispered.

"Well if that's true..." I laughed at Sirius. "Then I guess we can start fixing things up, it could be good. I am 20, it could be good to have my own place, well shared with my amazing pranksters."

"Yeah us 3 sharing an apartment, we're like best friends already, it will be amazing." George said.

"It will be." Fred said.

"Just wait to see if they sort something about with this house and then we can make some plans, I'm surprised they didn't say anything to Harry and me though."

"They might not want to get your hopes up." George said.

"Maybe, but I am 20, I think I can keep myself calm." I laughed.

We finished breakfast and then I disappeared upstairs to get ready. It was hot today so I decided on some short denim white shorts and a plain black cami vest top. Once I was ready someone knocked on my door. Well, mine, Hermione's and Ginny's door.

"Come in." I said.

Mum then opened the door and slid in.

"Hey hunny. Just want to let you know that your dad and I have been looking at some places for us to move to and we found a really good one in Diagon Alley, we're viewing it today, you wanna come?" She asked

"I'd love to come. That's great mum. Can I talk to you first though?" I asked, making out like I didn't know about the viewing.

"Of course."

She sat down on the window seat/bed where I have been sleeping as I sat down on it as well.

"I was speaking to Fred and George earlier and they have a flat on top of the joke shop where we are going to be working, and they are thinking of renovating it for us to live in since it is 3 bedrooms. I don't want to do it if it is going to hurt your feelings since this place is meant to be for the four of us."

"Hunny it is entirely up to you, you're 20 years old and we will always be round the corner, we won't really be living there though, Harry and me are off to Hogwarts and your dad is an Auror, it is just there so we have somewhere for holidays and maybe the occasional weekend, your dad will be staying there but Sirius is going to be living with us as well, they are so close they think it is best and Sirius doesn't really have any money for his own place since his family cut him off in his sixth year of Hogwarts when he moved into the potter household." Mum said.

"Wow Sirius is living with us? That's great, I love Sirius." I said.

"Everyone loves Sirius, but believe me in school there wasn't much to love. He was dating my best friend Marlene McKinnon, and actually they have been talking again since she came back as well. Isn't it so strange what we all went through."

"It is so weird. But you know what mum, now when I think back on it I really notice the difference between then and now, I know that wasn't reality."

"Me too, it is like the memories of the trance are disappearing and I just have my memories of before that night, it is the same with your dad."

"It's so weird, my memories aren't disappearing though."

"That is probably because you have no memories since you were 3 when that night happened, if them memories were to disappear you would only know the last month of your life."

"Maybe yeah. Come on, lets go view this house."

"Come on then."

We then walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs. I really love my life!

 **TIME SKIP... 30 MINUTES LATER... 10:30 AM...**

When we arrived in front of the house there was someone in front of it that was waiting patiently. We approached her.

"Hi are you the people coming to view the house?" She asked.

"Yes that's us." Mum said.

"Fantastic, come on in."

We walked into the house and we walked in on the living room. It's really nice, lovely and cosy, it feels like a proper family house.

"This is the living room, through there is your kitchen followed by a door that leads to your dining room. You have a toilet through there and then you have upstairs when there is four bedrooms and a main bathroom."

"This is lovely mum." I said.

"Isn't it. Let's look around."

We looked around and the house was so nice. There was a fireplace in the living room, the kitchen was a lovely size and so was the dining room and the bathrooms. Then the four bedrooms upstairs were a perfect size for us. The house was all painted magnolia and the carpets were a cream color, all of it was neutral basically. It does need some decorating but it looks perfect for us five.

"We're definitely interested." Dad said.

"Okay then, if we can sign some paperwork we can sort all of the payments out and you can have the keys today." The women said.

"Wow that's quick, doesn't the paperwork and money have to process." Mum said.

"No not in the Wizarding World, as soon as the paperwork is signed it is proof and since I own the house I am in charge of when they keys go to the owner. But once you sign this it will go off to the Ministry of Housing and the house will be yours."

"Perfect, let's get sorted."

Wow, that is quick. But we have a house, and we are going to be living here until our flat is sorted, because we want that to be nice, not to be a dive. This is going to be an amazing journey, I finally have the family that I've always wanted.


	6. Author's Note

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry the updating took so long guys, I've been so busy and honestly completely forgot about it, but from now on I promise at least one chapter a week, I promise! Thank you guys and please read and review! Please tell me if this story is worth carrying on writing! Thank you all so much!**


	7. Chapter 5: Having a Drink

June 1st

I waltzed around Muggle London, in and out of furniture shops. We were decorating our house, starting today we are going to start furnishing it. Dad and mum still have their bank in Gringotts since the key was no where to be found when they died, hence nobody could get in to give the money to Harry. But Harry also has his account, so we have plenty, even though mum and dad are refusing to touch the money inside the account.

I also have an account at Gringotts, before the night with Voldemort happened my parents did the same for me with what they did for Harry, they inherited money, and I have the same amount in it that Harry has, maybe slightly more since mine has been untouched. I didn't think my parents were even rich but they were both members of the order, and my dad was an Auror and my mum was a Potions Master at Hogwarts, so they were on very good money. They did that from a year after they left Hogwarts until they passed, which was 6 years. Also my dad's family was loaded, the Potter family, and he had a lot of money inherited from his grandparents when they passed away, apparently his parents are still alive. I don't know why they haven't gotten hold of him through letter. Also with dad becoming an Auror, starting in 2 days, he will get 700 galleons per month.

"Lily do we really need all of these muggle things for our house?" Dad asked mum.

"Yes James, I was raised with all of this in the house and I want it in our new house, and anyway, don't deny that you aren't amazed by all of these muggle inventions." Mum said.

Some people gave us strange looks as mum and dad mentioned muggles, not having a clue what it means.

"Come on dad, this is entertainment, what are wizards meant to do in their spare time? We need a television." Harry said.

"Yeah dad, you'll learn how to use the PlayStation in no time." I said.

"I already know how to use that, your mum had one in the first house we lived in, it's good I'm not going to lie. But you wouldn't look at your mum and think she is into all of that would you?"

"Definitely not mum." Harry said.

"But I look exactly like mum and I like all of that stuff." I said.

"How do you know about all of that stuff?" Harry asked.

"It was in my memories, we had all these muggle things in our house."

We all made small talk as we carried on round the shops. It was 5 pm now though and they will be closing soon. We have pretty much every big thing we need. A television, sofas, electronics, beds, wardrobes, all of the little bits for the bedrooms. It is good. Sirius isn't here since he isn't well so he said to just pick whatever up for him. He doesn't have much of a heritage, his family abandoned him, but he promised dad and mum that he will pay them back. They said it was nonsense and that they won't except his money anyway.

"Okay can we go know? Everything will arrive at the house tomorrow and then we can officially move in since all the decorating is done." Dad said.

We had done the decorating yesterday, using magic of course, but we have carpets and nice wallpaper and paint in every room in the house. So we was all ready, and tomorrow we will use magic to get all the furniture set up. I love magic!

"Yes let's go. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day." Mum said.

We then all went into the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Once we arrived I instantly smelt dinner. Mmm... I walked into the kitchen just as it was being served. Chicken, roast potatoes, mash potato, vegetables. Lovely, gotta love a roast dinner.

 **TIME SKIP... 1 HOUR LATER... 6 PM...**

"Okay kids we will be back tomorrow, please be good." Dad said.

Dad, mum, Arthur. Molly and Sirius are all going out for the night, just to have a bit of fun. They are meeting Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur and Charlie. They are staying at the Leaky Cauldron, since it isn't advised to apparate or floo when your drunk. They are gonna be having a drink. Remus, Tonks, Bill, Fleur and Charlie have all been coming over a lot since the war ended, obviously wanted to have family time and spend time with friends just to celebrate the fact that the war was over, and to make up for lost time.

The order is still going but they haven't been having any meetings, but it is still there in case there is anything that needs to be discussed with them. The order consists of Dumbledore, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt (the new Minister of Magic), Aberforth Dumbledore, Alice & Frank Longbottom, Arthur, Bill & Charlie Weasley, 8 or 9 people I don't know, Fleur Delacour, Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, mum, dad, Marlene McKinnon, McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Tonks, Remus, Hagrid, Snape and Sirius.

"Don't worry, we will be fine." George said.

"It's you two I worry most about, and you're the oldest here." Molly said, looking at Fred and George.

We chuckled as they said goodbye and left. Now what to do...

"So, how about we crack open some booze." Ron said.

"Ronald don't be silly." Hermione scolded.

"Come on Hermione, the war is over. We need to celebrate. George and I have a stack upstairs of Firewhisky, let's get it open. We have the whole night to ourselves." Fred said.

"Yeah come on Hermione, let your hair down for a while." Ron said, cuddling her from behind.

Yep they are together, have been for a few weeks now, pretty much since the war. Ginny and Harry are not making progress, they are still friends, George is single, so are Fred and me.

"Fine, go on then." Hermione agreed.

We all cheered as Fred and George apparated upstairs to get all of their drink. A few minutes later they came back down, I got some glasses from the kitchen and we all poured ourselves some. This is going to be an amazing night.

 **TIME SKIP... 30 MINUTES LATER... 6:30 PM...**

"How about we play some spin the bottle." Ginny suggested.

"How do you know about spin the bottle?" Hermione asked her.

"Yeah Gin, that's a muggle game." Harry said.

"Clara Mason taught me it, we share a dorm at Hogwarts, it's good." Ginny said.

"What is it?" Fred asked.

"You get an empty bottle and someone spins it, when the top of the bottle stops it will be pointed at someone and the person that spins it has to kiss the person it is pointed at." Ginny said.

"Sounds good, let's do it." I said.

"How have you never heard of it?" Fred asked.

"Don't know, I was dead." I joked.

Harry gave me the look and I apologized before we grabbed the empty bottle of Firewhisky, to start of Ginny spun, just because she was the one that said we should play it. She span it and it landed on George. She looked up and they looked at each other disgustingly.

"Spin again." I said.

She spun again, and it landed on Ron. I giggled.

"Maybe this game wasn't such a good idea, we all know there is only one person who each of us want to kiss, apart from George." Ron said.

"I don't want to kiss anyone in here." I said.

"Yeah alright Indina." George laughed.

"Shut up George." I joked.

"Yeah I don't really wanna hear about my sister making out with Fred." Harry said.

"Wow Harry, seriously dude." I said, getting up off the floor.

I looked at them and they were laughing, I then looked at Fred and he was looking at me, we made eye contact and he winked.

"Just ignore them." He said.

"Yeah sure." I said sarcastically.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back down to the floor.

"How about we just play truth or dare or something." Hermione said.

"Sure." I said.

"So we all know what that is then." Harry said.

Everyone agreed and then we started. George started by asking Ron something.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ron said.

"Whilst at Hogwarts did you ever manage to sneak into the girls dorm?"

There is a charm on the stairway that leads up to the girls dorm room. The stairway turns into a slide.

"No, but Harry did." Ron replied.

"Who did you go and see?" I asked.

"Someone you don't know."

I could tell in his face he was lying, and I could tell by the awkward squirm from Ginny that it was her he went to see.

"How did you do it?" Hermione asked him.

"My broomstick, I flew from the grounds once and knocked on the window, they opened it, and another time I flew from the common room, it was difficult from the common room though, due to the lack of room."

"Nice little bro, I'm proud." I laughed.

They laughed and then Ron got to ask someone something. He turned to Fred.

"Truth or dare?"

He thought about it for a second before saying truth.

"Wimp." I joked.

I nudged me jokingly.

"Whether this sounds wrong or not I'm asking. Have you had sex before?"

I stayed quiet, staring intently at Fred, waiting for him to reply. It was a couple of seconds before he replied, after he glanced at me a couple of times.

"Yes." He replied.

I was slightly disappointed, I don't know why, I felt something sink in the bottom of my stomach.

"Who with?" Harry asked.

"It's just the one question, I answered that. My go." Fred said.

He turned to me.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, if you could kiss one person in this room, who would you chose and why?"

I smiled, with a bit of a giggle on the end of it. I knew he would ask something like this.

"I would kiss a certain red headed Weasley who goes by the name of Fred because I did it so many times in my trance so I know he's nothing special." I laughed.

"Hey I am much better out here."

"You and Fred were dating in your trance?" Ron asked.

"Yeah we were." Fred said.

I laughed as we carried on with the game. Once we were a couple more truths out of the way I excused myself to the bathroom. Once I was finished I walked back down, only to bump into Fred at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh sorry." I said, moving out of the way.

He carried on up the stairs before I whisper-shouted his name and he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I walked up the stairs were he was and led him to the top of the landing which was only a few steps away.

"Just so you know you were something special." I said, referring to the question he asked me downstairs about who I would kiss.

"I'm sure I was." He joked.

I winked at him and turned around, ready to go down the stairs before he pulled my arm to him, leaning in.


	8. Chapter 6: New House

Sunday June 3rd

I looked up to the ceiling as I woke up. Today is out first full day in our new home. I looked around my bedroom. I had a New York themed bedroom, I have always wanted to go there so I thought this was the closest I am going to get for the time being. Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in."

Mum walked into my bedroom and came over to my double bed, sitting down on the end of it.

"Fred sent a letter, him and George are coming over for the day to see the house and to see you. Then Ron, Hermione and Ginny are coming over to see Harry." She said.

"Okay then, what time are they coming?" I asked.

"About half hour."

"Okay then, I'll get up."

Mum walked out of my bedroom as I got myself out of bed. _Fred._ The other day, the night everyone went out and us lot stayed at home, we almost kissed. I was coming down the stairs, he grabbed my arm, leaned in, but then me being the idiot that I am felt the urge to sneeze, so I turned my head and sneezed, then someone shouted for us to hurry up so we left the hallway and went back downstairs. Later that night Ginny and Hermione asked me and I told them the truth. Fred probably told George as well, and Harry and Ron would have been told by Ginny and Hermione, so it is embarrassing.

I looked down at myself and I was in blue and white bunny pajamas. I shrugged my shoulders, we're close enough for me to be in my pajamas when they arrive. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I sat down at the table as mum handed me some pancakes and bacon with golden syrup on them.

"Thank you mum." I said.

"You're welcome sweetie." She replied.

Harry then walked into the room and mum gave him the same as he said thank you as well. He then sat down next to me at the dining room table.

"Where are Sirius and dad?" I asked.

"They started work today remember." Mum said.

"Oh yeah of course."

I carried on eating my pancakes as Harry and I made small talk. Once mum had used magic to set the plates and everything to wash Harry turned to me.

"Fred's coming over soon." He said.

"I know, so is George, Hermione, Ginny and Ron." I replied.

"I know. Make a move Indina, he likes you, you like him, I want to see you happy."

"I am happy, and I'll make a move when you make a move, you love Ginny and she loves you. I want to see you happy too."

"Don't throw my words back in my face. Me and Ginny are complicated, we have been together, and apart, then kissed and apart, we don't work."

"Don't use excuses, you broke up because you were being hunted by the darkest wizard in history, he is no longer around, then we all came back from the dead after you kissed and that was a lot to take in, so that is why nothing has happened. But we have been back just over a month now, there is no excuses anymore."

"I guess so, it's just complicated, but we don't need to be talking about this."

"Nonsense, this is what siblings do." I laughed.

Just then Fred walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Fred, where is everyone else?" I asked.

"Oh am I not enough for you." He joked, laughing. "They're on the way, George had to go to Saint Mungos to get some medication for his ear, since they mended it he's been in a bit of pain with it."

Yeah George got his ear mended yesterday, so it just got a bit harder to tell them apart. But when I see Fred I feel butterflies so it isn't overly difficult.

"Bless him. Where are Hermione, Ginny and Ron?"

"On their way, I came earlier than them."

"Oh did you wanna see me." I joked.

"Of course." He laughed. "Nice pajamas."

"Aren't they just the cutest little bunny pajamas you have ever seen."

"Well not the cutest, mine are better."

"You have bunny pajamas?" Harry laughed.

"I do, not even lying. They are brown though so they look sort of masculine." Fred laughed.

We all laughed just then but then Harry left the room to go and chuck some clothes on before everyone arrived here. I didn't care too much.

"So Indina, how would you feel about coming to the three broomsticks tonight around 7?" Fred asked me.

"I'd love to, it will give me a reason to get dressed." I joked about the last bit.

Wait, was this a date? Should I ask? I don't really know.

"What should I wear?" I asked

"Whatever you want, we can have some dinner and some drinks."

"Okay, what are you wearing?"

"Just some jeans and a nice shirt."

"Okay then."

"Cool, about the other day on the stairs."

"Don't worry about it, we don't need to talk about it."

"Okay then, wanna watch a film?"

"Sure. Living room it is."

We walked in and I put in one of the many muggle DVD's we owned, 'Blended' into the DVD player. It then came onto the television.

"Muggle equipment is weird." Fred said.

"I suppose so, but Wizard and Witch stuff would be off the charts messed up to Muggles."

"True."

We both laughed and then quietened down as the movie started.

 **TIME SKIP... 8 AND A HALF HOURS LATER... 6:30 PM...**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, debating whether it looked good enough, but not too much. I had on a simple, yet elegant light green skin tight dress to fit my small figure that came to mid-thigh, some light pink wedged strappy sandals/heels, a silver necklace and had a small light pink bag. My hair was it's natural dark red/brownish curly self, similar to my mums and dads, it's in the middle of both of them, like a mahogany color, it was bright red like my mums up until I was about 15, and then it started to get darker. I also had on some light makeup.

"Gin, Mione, how do I look?" I asked, turning to the pair sitting on my bed.

We have become really close as well, almost as close as I am with Fred and George.

"You look stunning." Ginny said.

"You really do. Fred is one lucky guy." Hermione said.

"I don't think this is a date." I said.

"Of course it is, dinner, drinks, it's the typical first date." Ginny said.

"You think so?"

"I know so."

I smiled at them as I packed everything I need in my bag. Money and my wand. I then breathed in as I heard a knock at the door. I looked at the girls as I walked down the stairs, them following me. When I got down there dad was inviting Fred into the house. He noticed me and he stared at me as I walked the rest of the way down the stairs. I smiled at him as I reached the bottom.

"Don't worry sir, she will be back by 10." Fred said.

"I'm 20 years old Fred, I don't have a bed time." I said.

"You can have till 11." Dad said.

I rolled my eyes as we walked out of the front door. Fred grabbed my hand, interlocking our fingers. I looked down and smiled. So this is a date.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

"In that." He said, nodding to something ahead of us.

Sat there was a car. Fred can't drive.

"You can't drive." I said.

"It's my dad's flying car, it is so easy to use with it being enchanted and everything."

We walked over to it and he opened to door for me to get in. I got in and he closed it for me, walking round and getting in the other side, this is going to be an interesting night.


	9. Chapter 7: the Date

Sunday June 3rd

I sat down at the table in 'the Leaky Cauldron' as we looked at the menus.

"Do you have your drink order yet?" Fred asked.

"Can I have a butterbeer please." I said.

"Certainly my lady."

I smiled as he went up to the bar and came back a few minutes later with 2 frothy butterbeers in his hands. He placed one in front of me and one in front of himself.

"Thank you." I said, taking it and sipping it.

"You're welcome. You know I've been wanting to ask you out for a while now, I've just never had the courage." Fred said.

"Really? You had no courage? You're like the most courageous person I know, that's why I like you so much, well and because your just you."

"Oh you like me then ay." He teased.

"No I just agreed to this date because you repulse me." I laughed.

He joined in on my laughing and then someone came over to us, waiting to take our orders, Oh I didn't think that this was that type of place.

"Hi are you both ready to order?" He asked.

"Absolutely. Can I have the chicken, bacon and cheese pasta bake please."

"I'll have the same, thank you." Fred said.

She smiled at us before taking our menus away and scooting off to put our orders in.

"I didn't have you down for a pasta type of guy." I said.

"You kidding I love pasta. My mum makes the best pasta cheese dish, you will love it, I'll get her to make it when you come over one day."

"Sounds good. So Fred, on dates people tend to tell the other about themselves, but I feel like I know everything about you."

"Vice Versa, urm... When you were in your trance what was I like?"

"You were exactly the same as you are out here, you wanted a joke shop, but we were in our last year when I woke up so I don't know what your future looked like."

"How long were we together for?"

"Just over a year."

"Hopefully that comes true, I wouldn't mind dating a beautiful, charming and funny girl like yourself for a whole year."

"And I wouldn't mind dating a gorgeous red headed prankster like yourself for a whole year either, but I guess if we fall through I can just go to George." I joked.

"Well, harsh." He said, faking to be hurt, putting his hand up to his chest where his heart is.

"I'm just joking you clown." I said, laughing.

"Good to know." He said, laughing as well.

"So, tell me something about yourself that I don't know."

"There isn't much else to tell. Urm... my birthday is on April Fools Day."

"Yeah I totally already know that."

"Yeah, I forgot you knew me when you were dead." He joked.

"Oh thanks." I laughed.

"I'm just joking, even though you were actually dead. Okay something you don't know about me. In my first year of Hogwarts, and I'm hoping you don't know this, George and I took the Marauders Map from Filch's Office."

"Wow, I didn't know that. In my trance you borrowed it occasionally off of Harry since it was passed down from my dad, and used it to sneak around Hogwarts at night."

"Did you also know that George and I had a joke shop in the disused bathroom on the seventh floor of Hogwarts."

"No I didn't know that either. People used to come to you in the Gryffindor Common Room if they wanted to buy some products off of you."

"So there is a few things you don't know about me. Now tell me something about you."

"Okay, in my trance me, you and George, even though I was set on becoming an Auror, we used to make potions and everything, and one time we were brewing a potion in the potions classroom because Snape was supposed to be at a teacher thing and he came back and our potion blew up in his face. We got a detention for 3 weeks every night after class."

We both were sat in our chairs absolutely wetting ourselves. That was true, and you should have seen the look on Professor Snapes face, he was covered in black dust to match his greasy hair and the look on his face, he was so angry, I've never seen him look so mad.

"I bet the look on his face was absolutely priceless."

"It was, that was in our fifth year. In our sixth year we put a spell on the Great Hall doors, a spell we had made ourselves and every time a Slytherin walked into the Great Hall they would turn into a Unicorn who was covered in Rainbow colors. It was genius." I laughed.

"It sounds like we had some amazing laughs."

"We did, it was incredible. We were all the best of friends, then in sixth year we got together and we were still together when we were on our broomsticks, flying back to the burrow. We had finished our year and it was the best, we had such good times at Hogwarts and everywhere we went really."

"One question. In your trance, did we have sex?"

"Yes we did, guilty as charged." I said, blushing.

"Don't blush. Actually, that's quiet beautiful, carry on." Fred laughed.

I laughed along with him.

"So are you a virgin or not?" Fred asked.

"I am, wow, 20 years old and a virgin. Not good. No it doesn't really bother me, I'm not that type of girl."

"Was I your first?"

"Yes and I was yours. We were both seventeen."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, you have been dead for 17 years."

"I know, it doesn't me, I'm not that type of girl to let something like that bother me. In my head I was seventeen so that's what matters I guess. But sex isn't overly important to me."

"Me either, it's good to have in a relationship -." Fred started.

"Of course it's needed in a relationship but it is the main thing, there are much more important things."

"Exactly."

Our dinner then came over and we ate that, whilst making small talk. Once I had finished we ordered another round of drinks and sat down at the bar.

"This has been amazing Fred." I said to him.

"It really has, but it isn't over yet. Was our first date in your trance as good as this?"

"No, it was good, but not this good. Our first date in my trance we went to Hogsmeade, you took me to 'the Three Broomsticks' for drinks, then we went to Honeydukes and Zonkos and then we went back to the castle."

"That sounds pretty good actually, but this is nicer, dinner and drinks, you cant go wrong, it is a classic first date."

"It is, I love it."

"Good."

We stayed there for another hour and a half, just chatting, drinking butterbeer and then we got back into his Flying Ford Anglia and drove home, no flying for us today. Once we got there Fred got out of the car, raced round to open my door for me, held his hand out, I took it and got out of the car, Fred closing the door behind me. I smiled at him and he walked me up to the door, his hand still in mine. When we got there I stood there.

"Night Fred, I had an amazing time." I said.

"Me too, we should do it again." Fred said.

"Definitely, you name a date and time and I'll be ready."

"Hows tomorrow morning at 10?"

"Perfect. I want to introduce you to muggle London. In my trance there was this amazing little cafe, we can have some breakfast and I'll introduce you to some muggle stuff."

"That sounds amazing. I'll be here at 10."

I smiled as he leaned in to me. Our lips met, but only for a few seconds. It was a simple yet elegant kiss. I smiled at him as I waved him off and then I went inside as he got into the car. Well this was just perfect!


	10. Chapter 8: Weasleys Wizards Wheezes

Monday July 2nd

I walked into now cleaned and fresh joke shop. It was finally clear of all the dust and dirt that has gathered since the shop has been closed for months. We were definitely opening the shop in a few weeks, all that is left is to put some paint and decorations up and stock the shelves, then we were ready to go. We were also going to hire Lee Jordan since he was always a big help to Fred and George in making some of their products, and he has worked here before, he was Fred and George's best friend in Hogwarts.

"We're doing well guys, I think we should buy some paint today."

"As long as we can put it up using magic, I don't decorate." Fred said.

"Yeah we can, that will save some time anyway." I said.

"Cool, and we can get some decorations up as well, they are downstairs in our storage stuff."

"Okay then, I'll run out and get the paint and you guys get the decorations out."

"I can get the decorations out alone, you two go and get the paint and anything else we might need for in here okay." George said.

"Okay then, we wont be long." Fred said.

"Okay."

Fred grabbed my hand as we walked out of Weasleys Wizards Wheezes. I looked down at our linked hands and smiled up at Fred.

"Are we going public are we?" I asked.

"Are we not already public? We have been on like 18 dates in the last month."

"We have definitely set a record. I just didn't know it was official."

"Let's make it official. Indina Lily Potter, will you do me the great honors of being my girlfriend?" Fred asked.

"Do you seriously have to ask that question? Of course I'll be your girlfriend." I said.

We stopped in the street and turned to each other, our lips colliding in a passionate kiss. Since our first date just over 4 weeks ago we have gotten so close. I really like him and I now know he really likes me too.

 **TIME SKIP... 1 HOUR LATER... 10 AM...**

I walked back into the joke shop with Fred by my side and George was stood by the counter with some girl, she was sitting on the counter by the cash register and he was stood in front of her. They were holding hands and talking. So this is the girl he has been seeing.

"Hey Georgie Porgie." I teased with the new nick name I had come up with for him.

"Stop calling me that Indie." He said, turning around to face me.

"Come on you know you love it."

"I don't."

"Come on then Georgie, introduce us." Fred said, coming to stand by my side and slinging his arm around my shoulders as I held the hand that was dangling from my shoulder.

"You know her Fred."

"Yeah I know, I'm just joking. Hey Alicia."

"I don't know her."

I actually don't know her, she wasn't in my trance for some strange reason since I remember pretty much everyone from Hogwarts.

"This is Alicia Spinnet. Alicia that is Indina Potter."

She looked really surprised as I put my hand out to her. She shook it, but she didn't look very with it. What is with her? I'm guessing she is surprised to see Harry Potter's sister.

"Nice to meet you Alicia." I said as she shook my hand.

She snapped out of it and looked at me with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you too Indina." She replied.

We then went about our business. I got out my wand and used magic to slap the paint around the walls. It is just a plain magnolia color because when all the shelves and everything is up it looks better just being plain. I suppose we better start getting the cabinet shelves up.

"Okay boys, let's get to it." I said.

This is going to be a long day.

 **TIME SKIP... 7 HOURS LATER... 5 PM...**

I looked around at the hard work we have had. But it looks good. All the shelves are up with the help of 'Wingardium Leviosa'. We had to levitate them from the apartment upstairs which was just used for storage and the basement downstairs.

"This looks amazing guys!" I said.

"I know. We need to stock the shelves and we need to make some more copies of the products and then we can start. Probably another 2 weeks and the shop will be open." Fred said.

"It's gonna be amazing, start getting the money in and we can also get the apartment upstairs ready."

"We can, it is going to be amazing. Us living together is going to be good." George said.

I glanced a look at Fred as he glanced a look at me. We haven't really spoke about it but I don't think it is going too much with us living together. I mean we are in early days of our relationship, we only really made it official today but still it has only been a month since our first date, I just don't want to rush things with him.

"Okay. I'm gonna go home." Alicia said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow." George said to her.

"You can come back with me if you want?" She asked him.

"I can't. I've got to get home, mum wants Fred and I back for dinner."

"Okay then, I'll meet you tomorrow? Want to meet me at The Leaky Cauldron at 12?"

"Sure, see you then."

He kissed her on the cheek and then she left the shop, looking a bit disappointed. I turned to George but he was already moving about, getting his stuff ready to leave.

"Mum doesn't want us home George." Fred said.

"I know but I want to go home, just want to relax. It's been a long day." George said.

"Okay. Well Fred, you wanna come back to mine for a bit?" I asked Fred.

"Yeah definitely. See you later George." Fred said.

"Okay, bye."

George then apparated on the spot and then we took the keys for the shop and locked up before apparating back to my house. We walked inside and Dad and Sirius were on the sofa watching the television.

"Oh so you came around to actually using muggle technology did you." I laughed at them.

"Hey come on, it is pretty cool." Sirius defended.

"I know it is." I said.

"Hi Fred." Dad said from his seat.

"Hi Mr Potter."

"Please Fred, call me James."

"Okay then." Fred chuckled.

"You staying for dinner? It will be about an hour. Lily has gone to one of them muggle take away places to get it, she has just left though so she will be a while." Dad said.

"Yeah sure if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay."

"Thank you sir."

"It's James Fred, not sir."

"Okay well we're going upstairs now."

"Wow, slow down." Dad said, standing up.

"Dad please do not, my door will be half open, how's that?"

"I agree with your dad." Sirius said.

"Agree with what he hasn't said anything. We are just going to be talking okay."

"If I hear even a creek I'll be up there." Dad said.

"Okay, that's fine. Bye."

I took Fred's hand and led him up the stairs and to the end of the corridor and into my room. I closed the door behind myself quietly.

"Fred, can we talk?" I asked him.

"Of course." He said.

We took a seat on my bed and I looked at him, taking a deep breath.

"Okay, you know what George said earlier and how we have planned to move in together. I've been thinking, and with us dating and everything I really do not want to rush into anything, and I think it would be best to hold of for a few months. You guys can move in there but I am gonna stay here."

I looked at him, waiting for his reaction. He seemed, fine.

"I agree. I was thinking the exact same thing, I was going to mention it to you as well."

"Oh thank god it's not just me. So, we're good?"

"Of course we are."

I smiled at him and he leaned over to me and pecked me on the lips. He moved away but I pulled his head back to me and planted my lips on his. We made out for a few seconds before I pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him, making out with him as I sat in his lap. After 5 minutes or so I could feel something there though, so I pulled back.

"Maybe we should slow down." I laughed.

"Good idea."

"I really like you Fred."

"I really like you too Indie."

I smiled at him as we laid down and cuddled, just talking. I really do like him, and I am so glad we're together!


	11. Chapter 9 - Overhearing

Friday July 13th

I sighed as I got to the top of the steps of the apartment. I opened the door and walked inside.

"Nice boys, really nice." I said.

"You still gonna stay tonight?" Fred asked.

"Of course. Help you break in the new apartment. I'm glad you're putting muggle electronics in here."

"We have to if your gonna be coming over, you love the stuff." George joked.

"I don't love it but it is good entertainment. Are we still opening the shop up on Monday? With the apartment almost ready and the shop ready?"

"Definitely."

"I'm gonna stay here Sunday night."

"Why don't you just stay for the weekend?"

"Yeah I may as well then. What are you doing with the third bedroom? Just putting it as a spare?"

"Yeah, it can be your bedroom when you stay since there is no sex allowed." George joked.

"I'm sure that rule will stand with Alicia."

"Okay well I'm gonna go and make sure downstairs is all locked up and I will be up."

We have spent the whole day putting furniture and everything upstairs into the apartment. It is now fully furnished and the joke shop is ready, now we can chill for the weekend. We have edited the front of the shop. Before it would be just one of the twins taking the hat off to reveal a bunny every other time it was lifted, now it is Fred one side, me in the middle and George the other side. George is doing the hat thing, Fred is making fireworks fly off his hand and I have my heart pumping out of my chest with love potion in my hand. We decided to leave the name as Weasleys Wizards Wheezes instead of changing it, the name just works.

I locked up downstairs and then slowly walked back up, my back hurting from everything today. I found a galleon on the floor so I bent down to pick it up when I heard them.

"I don't know, she just isn't going to be anything permanent, there is just too much commitment there already and it is too much, I can't believe she suggested moving in here, why I said yes I don't know, I'm glad we sorted things out and I said it is too much, she agreed as well even though I could see she didn't mean it." He said.

He has to be on about me, Alicia and George have only been dating for a few weeks, she wouldn't suggest that. I felt the tears come on to my eyes.

"Yeah it was a close call, but I'm glad it's just us, well I would like it if - "

I blocked out the rest and walked quickly down the stairs but quietly. I unlocked the front door to the shop, taking the keys and locking it and then posting them through the letter box. I saw shadows come down the stairs so I apparated before they could see me. I arrived outside my house and ran inside, slamming the door closed behind me.

"Hunny what's wrong?" Mum came up to me asking.

I ignored her and ran up the stairs, past dad and Harry and into my bedroom. I closed the door behind me and laid down on my bed, sobbing. How could he say them things about me? And George agreed. Someone knocked on my door.

"Go away." I shouted, sobbing.

The door creaked open and Sirius poked his head in.

"I said go away."

"What's wrong Indie? Talk to me."

"It's nothing just go away please." I cried.

"Okay but I'll be downstairs if you want me."

He closed the door and I cuddled my pillows up to me and cried until I dozed off.

 **TIME SKIP... 30 MINUTES LATER... 7:30 PM...**

My door opened and in walked my mum.

"Hun, Fred and George are at the door." She said.

"I don't want to see either of them, please send them away." I said.

I have just woken up and I was so tired and drained from all the crying. She nodded and then walked out, obviously understanding that we were going through a rough patch. Well, we're over, if he feels that way about me I hate him for not breaking it off sooner. But I don't hate him, I l -. My door opened again but this time Sirius walked in.

"Your dad and mum are having words. What happened Indy?" Sirius asked.

I waved him in and he closed the door behind himself. He sat down on my bed and I put a pillow on his lap and placed my head on the pillow. He stroked my head. He is like another dad to me and we have gotten so close.

"He said some horrible things about me. He's glad I'm not moving in with them and I am nothing serious to him, he doesn't want commitment and I am basically just a toy to him." I sobbed.

"Shh it's okay. Are you sure he said that?"

"100% I saw him as he said it and heard him as he said it as well."

"Well then he is an asshole and you are so much better off without him."

"Thanks but I like him so much."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy but it is better if he feels that way."

"Thanks Sirius." I cried.

"You want some pizza? We have some downstairs."

"No thanks, I'm not hungry."

"You want me to stay in here?"

"No, I'm gonna take a shower, but thank you for listening to me."

"You're welcome sweetie. I'm always here okay, any day, any time, any where."

I smiled at him as he left. I came out of my bedroom and into the main bathroom. Harry should be back soon, him, Hermione, Ginny and Ron are having a sleepover. They have always been close but they are involving Ginny in a lot more. I know Harry and Ginny will be getting together soon but Harry is weird about it because of Ron, that's his little sister. But he is happy with Hermione so Harry deserves to be happy as well.

I got into the shower and ended up washing my hair as well as my body. I got out after 20 minutes of being in it and crying and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked back into the hallway and then into my bedroom. I put my hair into a pony tail after towel drying it and got into one of Fred's tops that he left here along with some pajama shorts and crawled into bed. I just want to cry myself to sleep. Man I miss him already!

 **Authors Note - Sorry, bit of a short chapter but I will be updating again in a few days! So glad of how many views, favorites and followers that I have, you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for carrying on to read this. Be back in a few days x**


	12. Chapter 10 - Realization

Saturday July 28th

2 weeks and 1 day has passed since the Fred incident and I have barely come out of my room. Today Harry really wants me to come to Diagon Alley with him to get some last minute school bits but I am dreading it. He walked into my room at 11 am this morning.

"Hey Indina." He said.

"Hey Harry." I croaked, my voice like this from crying.

"You still coming today?"

"No."

"Yes you are. Come on, I know how you feel, I was like it with Ginny but you need to get out of bed."

"Ginny didn't tell one of her siblings that there was too much commitment in the relationship even when we had only been on a few dates and he was the one that wanted it to be exclusive. She also didn't tell them that he was glad you weren't moving in there and that he was glad it was just them two."

"I know she didn't but you need to get out of bed."

"I've been out of bed."

"Up! Now. We're leaving in half an hour."

He walked out of my bedroom and I rolled over, a few tears dripping down my face. I sniffed before dragging myself out of bed and into my bathroom. I had a 5 minute shower, just washing my body before getting out. I put on some black and pink shorts with a black vest top and pink flip flops before chucking my hair into a ponytail before dragging myself out of my bedroom and downstairs.

"Morning Indie, you want some breakfast?" Mum asked me as I walked into the living room.

"No thank you." I muttered.

I plonked down on the sofa and put my head on my mums shoulder. She kissed me on top of the head and then Harry came in from the kitchen.

"Come on then sis."

I huffed and got up from my comfortable seat on the couch and walked over to Harry who was by the front door.

"See you a bit later on." Harry said.

We then left the house. Every day since what happened Fred has come to the house, begging for me to tell him what he did. He knows exactly what he did. Half way to town I saw Alicia and she saw me before walking over to me.

"Hey Indina, how's the shop been recently?" She asked.

"I haven't been there, why haven't you been there?" I asked her.

"George and I broke up, maybe I asked too much of him for me to live with him and you guys in the joke shop, my home life is just really crap I guess."

 _I can't believe she suggested moving in here, why I said yes I don't know, I'm glad we sorted things out and I said it is too much, she agreed even though I could see she didn't mean it._

That is what Fred said to George. Or George said to Fred. Crap! What a fucking idiot! It was George talking to Fred, not the other way around. I was a bit confused as well because they suggested moving in and I said it was too much, not the other way around. Well now I feel like an idiot.

"Oh no." I muttered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked me.

"I need to go and do something real quick. Alicia, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in one hour and we can talk." I said.

I raced off before any of them could say anything and within 5 minutes I was outside the joke shop. I didn't want to apparate. I went through the front door, the shop full to the brim. I made my way through and I saw a very glum looking Fred at the cash register. Before I could approach him my arm was dragged away. Once we stopped I looked to see George Weasley.

"George -."

"Indina, what has been going on? We have been trying so hard to get you to talk to us. Fred has been in bits." George said.

"I'm so sorry. I overheard you guys talking the night I left, you was on about Alicia."

"Oh no, crap! How could you think that was Fred?"

"I wasn't sure. It had been a busy day and I bent down to pick up some money off the floor because I thought it was yours and I overheard before I could stop myself."

"You are one of the people that can tell us apart."

"I know but I was hot from all the stuff we had done and upset as soon as I heard it. Please move though, I need to go and talk to Fred."

He nodded and I moved away from here and barged my way through the crowd, George following behind me. I stopped when I got behind the counter.

"Fred, someone is here to see you." George said from behind me.

Fred looked up and as soon as his eyes met mine they lit up. He jumped up from the stool he was on.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" He asked.

"Go and talk upstairs. Lee and I can keep down here covered." George said.

I held his hand and pulled him with me upstairs. As soon as we got up there we walked into the living room.

"Fred just listen to me. When I went downstairs to lock up, once I came back up there was a galleon on the floor. I picked it up, thinking it might have been yours or George's and then when I was down there I heard you talking about Alicia. I thought it was you talking to George about me." I said.

"I would never say anything like that about you Dina." Fred said.

"Well I know that now, I bumped into Alicia on my way here and she said that she had asked George to move into your apartment and it just made sense to me. I will never do anything like that again I promise."

He smiled at me and pulled me into him. Our lips, nice and slowly, glided against each others. After about 10 seconds or so we broke apart.

"Can I stay here tonight?" I asked him.

"You can stay here whenever you want."

I smiled at him and hugged him, just enjoying his strong embrace. I think I'm definitely falling in love with Fred Weasley, and I couldn't be happier about it.

 **Authors Note - Sorry about the shortness guys, I've just started my new job and I am so rushed off my feet it is unbelievable. But I will be updating within the next week I promise!**


	13. Chapter 11: Harry's Birthday

Tuesday July 31st

I woke up to the sound of pots and pans clattering. I opened my eyes and checked the time on the clock. 9:47. Ugh! Then I remembered what day it was today. Harry's birthday! I swung my legs of the end of my bed and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Mum was there making something over the oven.

"What you making mum?" I asked her.

She jumped at the sound of my voice and turned around, obviously startled.

"Oh Indina, I didn't see you there."

"Well yeah you had your back turned." I laughed.

"Haha. But I'm making chocolate chip pancakes, Harry's favourite." She told me.

"Ooh very nice. Where is Harry? Still in bed?"

"No you're dad and Sirius are helping him choose an outfit for today. As you know Ginny and everyone else are celebrating with us."

"I do know that. I cannot believe Harry is 19."

"Me either. I'm surprised that all he wants to do is take a trip to Diagon Alley and spend the rest of the day with a picnic at the Weasleys though. But they're lovely people."

"They are. I like them all a lot. But he doesn't know about the party though, he will love it."

"He will love it. How are you and Fred?"

"We're really good. He makes me so happy mum."

"I'm glad hunny. Do you love him?"

"I think so, yeah. Are we still doing fireworks tonight?"

"Yeah, Harry wants to."

"Good. I'm going to get ready."

"Okay hunny."

I ran upstairs into my bedroom and opened up my wardrobe. I picked out a light pink thin strapped thigh length dress which had layers on it. I got out some matching colored underwear and then put them on my bed whilst I had a shower. I washed my hair and body, shaving everywhere. Once I was out I used a spell to dry my hair and then it was it's curly, bouncy self. I put on my outfit and then put on some light mascara and lip gloss. I then heard the door go. People are here!

Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione and Ron are coming shopping with Harry and me whilst mum, dad, Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Sirius help set up for the surprise party. Quiet a few people are coming, obviously us lot then Fleur, Remus, Tonks, Percy is even making an appearance, a lot of Harry's friends from school. It is going to be a good party. I walked down the stairs and everyone was stood in the living room by the front door.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey Indie." Everyone but Fred said.

"Hey Dina." Fred said. "You look beautiful." He added.

I blushed and looked down at my feet. Damn blushing. I looked back up and smiled at him as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thank you. You look beautiful too." I joked.

"I know I do" He laughed.

I patted his chest as he held my hand. He makes me so happy. I love him, I really do. Harry then walked downstairs looking very nice. He greeted us and then we all piled into the kitchen and took some pancakes off my mum. After we had all eaten, she made a lot, enough for everyone, we all then left the house and headed into town.

 **TIME SKIP... 3 HOURS LATER... 1:30 PM...**

"I think we're done guys. Should we head to the burrow?" Harry asked everyone.

"Let's go get some ice cream first and then we can go to the burrow." I said.

"It's a plan." Ginny said.

We then headed to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Once we got there everyone ordered their ice creams.

"Can I have a strawberry and vanilla 2 scoop ice cream please with strawberry sauce and sprinkles please." I said.

"Certainly ma'am."

"And can I have a 2 scoop chocolate ice cream with brownie flavoured sauce and chopped nuts please." Fred said.

I got my purse out of my bag but by the time I got the money out Fred had already passed over 1 galleon. Mr Fortescue handed him some change and then went about making our ice creams.

"What the hell was that?" I asked Fred.

"What?" Fred asked, totally oblivious.

"Why did you pay for my ice cream. I can buy stuff whilst we're together you know."

"I know you can, but I can also treat my girlfriend to an ice cream which barely cost anything."

"Next time we come here, I'm buying."

"Okay then."

He smiled at me and linked his hand with mine. I came up closer to him and snuggled into his side whilst we waited for our ice cream. A minute later we had them and we sat inside with everyone else.

"I can't believe you're 19 Harry." I said.

"Me either, time has gone so fast since the war ended." Ginny said.

"It really has, but at the same time so much has happened." Harry said, smiling and looking down at Ginny and then at the rest of us. "I never thought in a million years that I'd have my family back."

"It is surreal, but everything happens for a reason right." Fred said.

"Definitely. I cannot believe it has been what 13 weeks tomorrow that the war ended." Hermione said.

"It is 13 weeks tomorrow." I said.

"No more dark times. But it's Harry's birthday, we don't need to talk about that." Ginny said.

"We don't. So let's all finish our ice creams and head back to the burrow.

We all agreed and then made small talk as we all ate our ice creams. 10 minutes later we left the ice cream parlour and then we apparated outside of the burrow. Since people can apparate in and out now we don't end up all the way out in the water. We walked up to it, since we was still a tiny bit back. Everything looked normal, but then we walked through the barrier and everything came into sight.

"SURPRISE."

Everyone jumped out from their hiding places. I looked at Harry and he looked so shocked, but a wide grin soon made it's way across his face. Good! He was happy about this. I knew he would be.

 **TIME SKIP... 1 HOUR LATER... 3:00 PM...**

By now the party was in full swing. There was a small quantity of alcohol but not much, it was nice to just spend some time together really.

"Hey Tonks. How's Teddy?" I asked Tonks.

"Teddy is good. He's 14 weeks now, time is going by so fast. He is so clever. I'm thinking about naming Harry godfather."

"Wow that's a great idea. Harry would love that."

"I think he will too. Remus and I are going to ask him today."

"That is an amazing idea. You should bring Teddy round one day, he would love it, or I can come over to you. I love babies."

"You want kids of your own?"

"Yeah eventually. There's no rush though."

"Little Weasley and Potter babies." She joked.

"No, definitely not."

"You don't want kids with Fred?"

"I don't want kids with anyone. We've only really been together for a few days."

"I thought you got together in June?"

"Something happened, a misunderstanding, the down fall of Fred being a twin, and I didn't speak to him for a while, and then we made up 3 days ago, we're starting fresh."

"Oh dear, let me guess. George said something about his girlfriend and you thought it was Fred that said it."

"You've got it. But we're fine now, and we're starting again."

"At least you're on the straight and narrow now."

"Definitely."

"Remus and I went through some rough patches when we was getting together, but I wouldn't change my little family for the world. Remus and Teddy mean everything to me."

"That's sweet, I can only imagine how happy you are."

She smiled at me.

"Bang." I heard in my ear.

I jumped out of my skin and spun around to see George absolutely pissing himself.

"George." I shouted. "You douche."

"Chill out Indie, it's just a scare." He laughed.

I hit him on the chest jokingly and then turned away from him and walked away. He is such an idiot. But I love him like another brother. I walked up to Fred who was laughing as well.

"You're idiots." I said.

"You should have seen yourself." Fred laughed.

I turned away from him and walked away. I'm not annoyed, I'm just messing about. I felt my feet come of my floor and I was swung onto someone shoulder.

"Put me down." I shouted.

Everyone was laughing and Fred was the only person I couldn't see. And I could tell from the feel of his body that this was Fred.

"Fred put me down."

He was running off away from everyone and I couldn't even see them once we came to a stop. The last I saw of everyone though they were getting back to the party. Fred turned round a corner. The burrow is a big place, the fields surrounding it are massive. He then put my down on some grass behind a brick wall.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Getting you to myself so I can do this."

He pressed his lips to mine and I smiled as I kissed him back. We haven't spent some time together in a few days and I've missed this. He pulled away.

"I feel better now." Fred said.

"We're not done yet."

He smiled as I crawled onto his lap and then we started making out. My hands were on the ground keeping myself up and then his hands started to roam. They were on my butt and they went up onto my hips and then they were in my hair. I put my hands on his chest and then they went under his top. I could feel his abs as I pulled away.

"Maybe we should slow down." I said.

"You're right. We've been out here for almost 15 minutes, we should head back." Fred said.

I composed myself the best I could as did Fred and then we walked back to the party together.

 **TIME SKIP... 5 HOURS LATER... 8:30...**

"Should we do the fireworks now?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Harry said.

Fred and George set up their Fireworks as everyone sat down on the ground. Fred sat with me and we were a good distance from everyone else. Everyone was spread out. The fireworks started and they read Happy Birthday Harry and some were just normal. We sat there just enjoying them. I was sat in between Fred's legs and I was leaning against him and his arms were dangling down from my shoulders.

"This is nice. It's been the perfect day." I said.

"It really has, I have something that I hope is going to make it even better." Fred said.

I turned my head to look at him and he looked slightly nervous but pretty chilled out.

"Oh and what might that be?" I asked.

"Just 3 simple words."

"... Okay, just say them."

Is he really going to say it? He took a deep breath and opened his mouth.

"I love you."

A huge smile spread across my face as I turned around properly to face him. I pulled him in for a kiss which lasted for a few seconds and then I pulled away.

"I love you too."


End file.
